chzomythosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cabadath
Cabadath, or The Prince, is a recurring character from the Chzo Mythos series. A very tall and thin man, he is the liche servant of Chzo and an antagonist of the series. He wields a peculiar halberd weapon and wears a trenchcoat. Appearances Trilby's Notes The Prince is first seen when Trilby is talking with Abed Chahal regarding the Idol he has in his possession; as they talk, a reality shift occurs, and the Prince is glimpsed. He may also be occasionally seen in the random hallucinatory sequences that occur while Trilby is wandering around the Clanbronwyn Hotel. The history of the Prince is revealed in parts, in backwards chronological order, by flashbacks that occur when Trilby lays his hands upon items relevant to the history of John DeFoe as well as the Prince. Originally, the Prince was a Celtic druid known as Cabadath, who attempted to summon the pain elemental Chzo and bring it under his command. However, Chzo proved too strong and instead brought him over to his plane of existence, the World of Magick. Through centuries of pain and torture, Cabadath was transformed into a faceless, stretched mockery of a man, and his soul was sealed inside a tree located where his hut once stood, on Clanbronwyn Island. Eventually, the tree was cut down by a lumberjack and his son. The Prince appeared and slew the lumberjack with his weapon, leaving the child alive to bring warning of what would happen to those who harm the tree of the Prince. The tree was used in the construction of The Unicorn, an inn, the owner of which was slain by the Prince, as was the unlucky traveler staying the night, Owen Somerset. The wood from the inn would later be used to make a harpsichord, which caught the attention of Jack Frehorn, an English gentleman obsessed with the paranormal, and in particular, the history of The Unicorn. One night, Frehorn awakened to hear his harpsichord being played. Finding the Prince to be the one playing, he fired his gun at the shape, only to discover that it was his lover. The real Prince appeared, and Frehorn cowered in fear before him. In exchange for his life, he formed an Order of Blessed Agonies, a masochistic pain cult who would, in secret, work to fulfill the prophecies of Chzo and the Prince. Later, the wood was used in a crate for the O'Malley Shipping company. The sole survivor of a slaughtered African tribe, as thanks for being rescued, used a chisel to carve an idol from an O'Malley shipping crate, to give to his rescuers. However, when he re-emerged on the deck, he found the crew murdered and mutilated at the hands of the Prince. He is himself killed shortly thereafter, and the idol came into the hands of Roderick DeFoe, a British explorer. Near the end of the game, Peter Lenkmann, a purported agent from the Ministry of Occultism who had been helping Trilby, attempts to use Trilby's body to create a pathway for the Prince to the World of Technology. At the stump of the tree that holds the Prince's soul, Lenkmann stabs Trilby, ties up Siobhan O'Malley, and begins the ritual. In the meanwhile, Trilby dies; when the Prince crosses over, he kills Lenkmann for his failure. The Prince brings Lenkmann, now The Puppet, which he uses to speak on his behalf, before the Order of Blessed Agonies with Trilby's blood in hand, allowing the fulfillment of the prophecy to continue. Trilby is mysteriously revived, and eventually sends the Idol that houses the soul of John DeFoe, into space along with all his earthly possessions. 6 Days a Sacrifice In ''6 Days a Sacrifice ''The Arrogant Man continously kills the Trilby clones because he wants John DeFoe to take over the Optimology building and to keep his place as the Prince. In doing this he betrays Chzo and after getting Theo DaCabe Chzo takes away the Arrogant Man's power and gives them to the dying Theo. Theo conquers the Arrogant Man and either the Arrogant Man is tortured by Chzo or actually killed. Gallery ChzoRitual.png|Cabadath, in over his head. Cabadath credits.png|Credits of Trilby's Notes. Cabadath6days.png Prince.gif Category:Trilby's Notes characters Category:6 Days a Sacrifice characters Category:Characters Category:Trilby's Notes Category:6 Days a Sacrifice